Trahison
by Xunaly
Summary: Traîtres !" Voilà ce qu'ils pensent. Voilà ce qu'ils crient. Témoins de ma trahison. Moi coupable. Et toi...victime.


**Trahison**

**HieixKurama**

**

* * *

**

_"Traîtres !"_

Voilà ce qu'ils pensent. Voilà ce qu'ils crient.

Leurs yeux révulsés par la rage, seul sentiment qui sache les animer, le poing levé, crachant, bavant, hurlant tout un tas de vomissures... Démons des ombres aux formes étriqués des vieux cauchemars d'enfant. Persuadés d'une conviction qui n'est pas la leur et qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ne sachant qu'imiter ce qu'ils ont vu faire.

Vulgaires copies. Vulgaires créatures.

.

Je grogne. Tu protestes.

Et eux, hurlent davantage ce mot qui ne cesse de résonner sur l'aire de combat. J'en hais les échos, les sons de ce cri insupportable qui jamais n'a eu tant de signification. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étonner de ma réaction, du pouvoir que leurs hurlements ont sur moi. Que m'importe l'avis de ces êtres pitoyables ? Ai-je jamais attaché d'importance à leurs propos ? Les ai-je laissés ne serait-ce que parler un instant avant de les tuer ?

Alors pourquoi ai-je ce goût si amer sur la langue ? Pourquoi me sentirais-je coupable de mes choix ? Pourquoi leur donnerai-je raison ?

Oui je suis un traître.

.

Un traître.

Je ne veux pas combattre cette vérité.

Juste la raison.

Je suis traître. Traître de quoi ?

Ils hurlent encore, contre nous, démons, autrefois leurs frères, qui avons tourné le dos à cette nature, sympathisé avec la nourriture...

Laissez-moi rire.

Je me fous des ningens et de leur monde. Ils me sont pitoyables, répugnants, insupportables. Je hais leur bonheur, leur détermination, leurs misérables convictions. Je hais tous d'eux et personne dans le Makaï ne peut les haïr plus que je ne le fais déjà. Je crache sur leurs visages effrayés, je ris de leurs faiblesses et de leurs espoirs, je brise leurs misérables corps, je me nourris de leur sang, de leur chair...pour toujours vomir ces déchets. Je rêve de les voir disparaître pour de bon, je serais le premier à prendre mon katana pour les exterminer, le premier à m'en réjouir...

Alors pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

.

Je suis un traître.

Je suis bien plus traître qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Mais ce n'est pas pour les basses raisons qu'ils imaginent.

Je n'ai tuer personne. Je n'ai pas d'affection pour les ningens et je me suis toujours associé avec eux par obligation.

Non,

Je suis traître...

.

Pour être tomber amoureux.

.

Pour avoir brisé mes convictions jusqu'à en oublier mes croyances arrogantes qui ne prêchaient que le bien être de ma petite personne, jusqu'à rire de mon comportement, de ma froideur et des décisions qu'elle entraîne inévitablement. Rire, ô rire encore de mon orgueil et de mon égoïste, de ma frime... rien que de l'esbroufe pure et simple, juste du jeu sur les apparences, des mensonges que j'ai proféré sans parvenir à avouer une seule fois la vérité. Cette comédie que sans cesse je joue pour ne pas flouer la belle image du ténébreux guerrier au passé désolant, monter de toute pièce une prestance pour un âme blessée, me prévenir de toutes blessures, de toutes attaques, de toutes déceptions. Et confirmer une supériorité que je n'ai jamais possédé, bluffé tout le monde et m'en tirer un bon compte.

Recommencer...

Je ne sais faire que cela.

Et j'en ris puisque je m'interdis de pleurer.

.

Ah le grand guerrier !

Ah le fameux combattant !

A ce démon !

Traître...

Traître par amour.

.

Ridicule.

Inconcevable.

Et pourtant bien réel.

.

Le démon a trouvé plus fort que lui.

Il s'est révolté, mais que peut-il faire quand il n'est que le reflet d'une volonté étriquée ? Que peut-il faire face à un être de chair et de sang qui parvint à affirmer ses erreurs et à se relever ? Que pouvait faire ce pauvre démon à l'existence inventée face à une âme qui s'est battue pour exister ?

Oui, que pouvait-il bien faire si ce n'est abdiquer ?

.

J'ai plié.

Brisé à genoux devant toi, embrassant tes pieds, embrassant tout de toi. Fou d'une chose que j'ai toujours fui, fou d'une chose que j'ai sous-estimé, dont j'ai tant raillé... Misérable dans ses frusques, misérable cet être sans profondeur ni esprit. Juste une surface, une coque vide de tout sens et de tout cœur.

Et pourtant...

Je suis tombé amoureux.

De toi.

De ton sourire.

De ta voix.

De tes yeux.

De tes gestes.

De ton âme.

De tes actes.

De ton esprit.

De tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Ces deux facettes qui ont su m'enchaîner chaque fois différemment.

.

Et je t'ai adoré.

.

La manière dont tu prononces mon prénom...

Ces instants qui ne comptent que nos deux silhouettes et le silence...

Toutes ces fois où entêté de toute ta présence j'ai voulu...briser mes règles.

Lever la tête, attraper ton visage, m'emparer de tes lèvres... Après tout n'étais-je pas un voleur ?

Mais les voleurs sont prudents et ne volent jamais les trésors inaccessibles...

Tu l'étais.

J'ai plié.

.

Je ne suis qu'un maître de comédie, un frimeur de feu et de glace. J'ai toujours su dissimuler mes émotions sous mon masque. Cacher ma faiblesse n'était qu'un défi de plus, de la routine. Peinte en toutes couleurs, enterrée soigneusement, transformée, confondue...tant de manière pour chasser l'éclat brûlant que ton existence avait éveillé dans mon regard, ne plus sourire quand tes doigts me frôlent, ne plus désirer ces choses qui font brûler mon corps et trembler mon âme, apaiser mon esprit par le vide.

Perdre ton parfum.

Te fuir.

.

Mais j'en suis incapable.

Et cette faiblesse que j'ai appris à haïr ne semble être qu'étalée davantage sur mon visage, rayonnante, suppliante...

Mais tu n'en vois rien.

Tant mieux.

.

J'ai perdu depuis longtemps notre combat.

.

_"Tu ne viens pas ? Hiei..."_

Salop.

Tu ne vois rien.

Mais tu sais toujours quels mots employer.

_"Si..."_

_.  
_

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer Yoshihiro Togashi

_Puisque l'inspiration est venue... Je l'accepte même pour ce court one-shot._

_En espérant une lecture agréable.  
_


End file.
